In the world of information technology the there are many ways for storing and displaying data. The most ubiquitous method of data storage is the database. Databases are uniquely adapted to store and retrieve large amounts of data, owing to the search and indexing tools, among others, found therein. However, databases are often limited in the manner in which they can display data.
Spreadsheets, in contrast, are uniquely adapted to display data, especially tabular data, in a manner that is logical and aesthetically pleasing. Because of this, some databases contain spreadsheet-like elements for data display. However, these elements are, by nature limited in functionality. In contrast, other databases may be included in software packages that are developed by a particular software manufacturer. However, users of these packages are limited to a single database/spreadsheet combination. Furthermore, the retrieval of the desired data is not automated from the spreadsheet side of the equation. As such, in order to display a particular dataset in spreadsheet format, the user must be familiar with the associated database in order to indicate the desired data and export the data to the spreadsheet. Still further, current applications do not provide the wherewithal for allowing a user to update the data in the spreadsheet and to have those updates reflected in the database.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.